


Crazed

by justmedownhereagain



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: 2 snippets





	1. Chapter 1

She was tainted and he was broken. Her heart had been smashed to a thousand pieces, his had been frozen and covered in metal. Her face was known, so was his. Hers for being pretty and owning a bar, his for once being handsome, and wanted. She loved him once, he loved her back. It was a tragic love story, of a beautiful girl and a handsome boy, whose rough edges and dark corners in their souls ultimately led to their demise. The princess and her knight in shining armour, engulfed by the dragon in nativity and lack of experience.


	2. Tainted

She was tainted and he was broken. Her heart had been smashed to a thousand pieces, his had been frozen and covered in metal. Her face was known, so was his. Hers for being pretty and owning a bar, his for once being handsome, and wanted. She loved him once, he loved her back. It was a tragic love story, of a beautiful girl and a handsome boy, whose rough edges and dark corners in their souls ultimately led to their demise. The princess and her knight in shining armour, engulfed by the dragon in nativity and lack of experience.


End file.
